Wake Up Call
by bluekitsune251
Summary: Kurama and Hiei encounter a spirit who decides Kurama needs some very blunt words.


Kurama was walking in the park, in a particular grove of trees he liked. He liked it because not very many Ningens came in here, as they didn't know it existed, and it offered him a chance to try to cope with all the things that had happened in the last hundred years or so. Especially Kuronue's death. He had never come fully to terms with that. Oh, to be the perfectly serene fighter everyone believed he was! But he couldn't always be perfect; he had never been perfect, even though everyone thought he was. But the Yoko had always lived wrapped in lies; lies about who he was, lies about his history, his life as a thief and what he was before he became a thief. He had never really liked lies, but he was a creature of habit! But that was still no excuse. No lie was eternal, and eventually they would catch up to him.

It had already started, in fact. It started years ago, the night Kuronue died. But he had been arrogant, grasping the hope that no matter what happened to his friends, he would always be invincible, he had clung to his life, his foolishness, and to his lies. After all, he had survived this long, hadn't he? Hardening his heart, he ignored the pain of losing a close friend. He hadn't even admitted that he, like everyone else, was mortal, until the moment of his death, and the moment he took the body of a human fetus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He continued to walk, until he finally stopped under a particular tree. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the short black haired man that practically fell out of the tree behind him, startled by his sudden appearance. The man called his name and asked what had brought him to this neck of the woods. He got no response, and finally Kurama started walking again. Intrigued as to what could cause the red-head to space out so far, he followed. The taller youth lead him on for a long while, wandering, finally taking him to a large pond that filled a crater of an extinct volcano.

When they arrived at their destination, the fox in human form just stood there, staring out on the lake with an odd look on his face. It was a mixture of frustration, sadness, and strangest of all, fear. Then the sadness took over, and a tear escaped from his eye. Slightly concerned now, the man in black called his name again. "Kurama." He didn't respond, and he tried again, a little more insistently. "Kurama." Still no response, so the shorter man tried again, this time touching him on the arm. "Fox!" Startled, the kitsune reacted violently, turning quickly and slamming his hand into the shorter mans windpipe and against a nearby tree, snarling. As his widened pupils contracted and he recognized the man, he released him, letting him slide to the soft turf.

"Nice to see you haven't completely lost your touch," Hiei said dryly as he massaged his throat. "Remind me never to startle you like that again."

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I shouldn't have done that." The cherry-haired teen apologized as he held out a hand to help his ally up.

"Hn. Don't apologize, it was my fault." Hiei stated looking away. His companion looked down at him for a moment then looked back over the water. The shorter of the two also looked out, finally breaking the silence. "So. What is it?" he asked quietly. "What do you mean?" the kitsune asked swiftly. The fire demon looked up at him. "Whatever's bothering you. You aren't acting yourself." The fox was silent for a moment. "It's nothing."

"Hmph. You know I don't believe that."

"…What do you want to know?"

_He wants to know everything, silly fox. _Both of their heads snapped up at the male voice. They glanced at each other, cautiously entering into their fighting poses.

_Now, now. There's no need for that._

"Hn. Where are you?" Hiei said, angry.

_I'm a spirit. You can't see me. _They were both surprised at that revelation, and it reflected on their faces.

_I don't expect you to believe me, of course._

"Why have you come to us?" Kurama said warily.

_Because you need to realize something, Yoko._

The kitsune was baffled. What did the spirit want him to realize that he couldn't figure out on his own? "What, then?" he said harshly, more harshly then he had meant to, causing Hiei to look up at him.

_Kuronue's death was not your fault._

Kurama's eyes flew open even farther. When he spoke, his voice trembled. "W-what did you say?"

_It wasn't your fault. Nothing you could have done would have saved him._

Completely forgetting the fire demon frowning beside him, Kurama straightened and asked sadly, "Nothing? Are you sure?"

_Yes. Do not torture yourself over his death anymore. As you've said several times yourself, death is inevitable at one point or another. Was it not better for him to go quickly?_

"Yes, I suppose. But-"

_Yoko. There was nothing you or anyone, even prince Koenma himself could have done._

Kurama bowed his head slowly, and the voice continued more gently.

_Kuronue's death was not the end, you know. You have several friends who would do anything for you, if you realized it. One is standing right beside you._

He looked down at the small man in black, as Hiei smiled self-consciously up at him.

_Kuronue would not want you to feel sadness, for him or anyone else. He loved you like the brother he had never had, and only wanted you to be happy. Do not betray the hope that he had for you._

"Hope?" Kurama whispered.

_Hope. The hope that you could eventually come to terms with your past, and present. The hope that you would live on after his death in happiness. The hope that you would find friends that you could relate to and enjoy being in their company. You do enjoy each other's company, do you not?_

Kurama nodded slowly.

_Then he is your friend, and you his. He may not exactly be able to take the place of Kuronue, but I believe he is a close second. He has many of the qualities that Kuronue had, and he is equally as loyal._

Hiei flushed at this praise, uncomfortable with the memory of Kurama fighting the imposter of his old partner and best friend, and being compared with that same friend, the friend Kurama would have willingly died for, more than being called his friend. Yet he couldn't say it wasn't true; he liked Kurama as much more than an acquaintance, he liked him as a friend. A best friend, the being had said. He liked the sound of that. He had never had a good friend before.

_My time grows short; I have to leave. But I think you two can work everything out now for yourselves. Enjoy your time, and may it be long. Now, farewell, Yoko, Hiei. Never betray your trust in each other, as well as other people._

"Wait a moment. How did you know our names?" Kurama asked. The being just laughed.

_My friend, I have known you for a long time._

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, because Kurama looked like he was in shock. He shook himself to listen to the spirits parting words.

_I would tell you, but I think you can figure it out for yourselves. Goodbye for now, and good luck._

And that's that! I hope you read everything, and got the message, which is: your relatives' (or friend, or pets) death is not your fault. Car crashes happen. People get drunk. It may seem harsh, but sometimes it is better to have that beloved pet put down, rather than let it live on in constant pain. Now, I'm not saying your dog should be shot if he goes and breaks his leg, that can be fixed. But if it's old, or has a condition that the vet can't help with, maybe it's better to have it put down. I am in no wise an expert, not being a vet or a professional of anything like that, but I do have experience with this; I have lost three grandparents, with four to go (because of divorce and remarriages), and more pets than I want to think about. Some of my pets I had to put down myself. But there is always someone who cares. Keep that in mind, those of you who, like me, have lost someone, human or otherwise dear to you. I am always here if you need someone to listen. Just no horror stories about how your mom makes you do the dishes every night; my mom makes me do the same thing. A little work never killed anyone.

In case you didn't get who the being was, it was supposed to be Kuronue's spirit. But it could be anyone! Thanks for reading.

Bluekitsune251.


End file.
